Identity
by Sarina the She Demon
Summary: Sometimes, it can easily be confused with others. What happens when murders start popping up all over Japan, and Ryou and Malik get blamed? Rated for Gore, blood, Yaoi in later chapters and over all fright. Few OC's but they won't be along for long...
1. The start

Okay, My readers. I have finally posted my first story! Or at least the first of my first story. Well, I need to tell you all, that even though it may be fun,

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry! Well on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood pounded through his ears as the albino chased after his prey. His prey was fast, but as he knew, no person could ever out-run him. The albino's prey turned around a corner, this made the albino smirk. He knew this alley well you see, and then he knew he was the winner of this little hunter and prey game of theirs. His wild pearl white hair streamed after him as he finally cornered the man he had been chasing in the alleyway. Boy, did he love his job. He halted in front of his trembling prey with a look of disgust. It was always the same routine, confront, chase, corner, and then kill. But of course, the albino liked it that way. The albino rolled his eyes as foot steps came from behind him and his partner stepped out of the shadows, snickering at the now petrified prey. Then he returned to the shadowy street corner from where he came and started searching for viewers of the scene that was about to play out. This was now a nightly routine for the two killers, but it never stopped being fun.

"Now you'll see what makes this it fun," the albino sneered to the terrified man trembling beneath him. He kicked the man in the side and the albino's partner strode up next to him from searching for witnesses at the street corner, fishing out his new toy that he had been just **dying **to try out."They always try to escape, and **I, **you see, have **always** loved a good game of cat and mouse," the albino continued, finishing the sentence with yet another painful kick to the frightened mans side, causing him to yelp, not loudly but it was still a yelp. The man on the ground had bluish dyed hair and frightened black eyes. And the albino chuckled darkly as he could feel the fear radiating off of the trembling prey.

The albino's partner finally fished out the gun of his choosing and with a true sadistic smile, shot the man on the ground in the arm. His wild platinum blonde hair blew into his eyes and over his tanned, muscular shoulders as he laughed a truly maniacal laugh as the man beneath him and his albino partner screamed in agony as a certain scarlet fluid leaked from the bullet wound. The blonde just loved to see them wreath in pain.

The albino shot a glare at his partner knowing if someone heard the gunshot or the scream that they would be caught. He wanted to get this over with and go hunt another. It wasn't that he didn't love to kill. He just didn't love being caught. So the albino took out his own gun, Misery, as he called it, and ended the screaming mans life with one pull of the trigger.

"Aw, why did you do that, Bakura? You know I love to torture them before I kill them," the blonde whined as the albino, Bakura, put his sleek, black gun away. He turned and faced his tanned partner and smacked him in the back of the head. Hard. The tanned blonde rubbed the back of his head where Bakura had smacked it and put his gun back into this leather jacket pocket. The moon shone silver as the night stretched on and people slept soundly in their beds, unaware of the murder that had just take place outside their own homes. Bakura turned his blood-red eyes to the blondes' and glared at him.

"Because, Marik, if you don't remember that people have ears and if we don't want to be caught then I suggest that we are quick and deadly. Even if it is fun to see them squirm, we don't need to be caught," Bakura hissed as both murderers took out their knives and started drawing more crimson fluid from the corpse. The one called Marik's knife was gold, which he stole from an Egyptian artifact exhibit at a museum; Bakura's knife was long and silver, with the work Death engraved in the blade, He liked it because it cut well and well, according to Marik, it was shiny. They knew he was dead but they always made a presentation of it. That was the fun part. They were a little rushing because someone was bound to have heard the second gunshot and probably was suspecting something. So both murderers just kept on slashing the dead man's body with an evil glint in each of their eyes. So as the murderers finished their bloody artwork, they wiped off their knives and took off smirking. Their all black clothing was now coated in the scarlet blood of their most resent victim, and they were just waiting for someone to find their twisted and extremely bloody masterpiece.

~~(-_-)~~

Ryou's eyes shot open. He had been sleeping when a loud noise had wakened him. He could have sworn he had heard something. Next to him, in a sleeping bag, his best friends, Yuugi and Malik, slept soundly as if it was totally silent. Ryou looked around for the source of the noise that had awakened him. Then he heard it yet again and Ryou started towards the window since the noise seemed to be coming from outside.

He opened the window of Yuugi's room and looked out. It was September 28th and the moon was shining its cruel bright rays upon the multi-colored leaves that littered the ground as if a notation that summer was over and the harsh seasons of winter and fall were here and coming. The mid-September air filled the apartment and the cold breeze ruffled Ryou's long white hair and blew his bangs into his eyes he brushed them out of his eyes and shivered, because his pajamas were too thin to be out in this kind of weather, and looked around. Sticking his head halfway out the window, Ryou searched for the source of the noise he had heard only minutes ago.

Nothing caught Ryou's eye particularly, just shadows of objects that made him uneasy. Ryou was never one for horror shows and haunted houses, for he hated the feeling of fear. He did. He hated being scared. Ever since his mother and younger sister died in a car crash, he had hated being alone in a scary place. But, since his dad was always out of the country on work, Ryou tended to be alone a lot. Since Ryou saw nothing outside, he shrugged his pale white shoulders and climbed back into his sleeping bag next to his now obnoxiously snoring friends.

'_If I ever get back to sleep tonight, it will be a miracle' _Ryou thought rolling his eyes. '_I swear you could probably drag those two half way across Japan by their hair and their eyelids wouldn't even flutter'_ Ryou continued his ranting in his head and soon afterwards, the darkness that is sleep claimed him yet again and he was not disturbed again that night.

~~(-_-)~~

Okay! Well that was my first chapter. Hope You all liked it. By the way, if you flame my story, I will use those flames to burn someone's house down, for I am used to flames. So ha! READ AND REVIEW MORTALS!HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. School and the body

Okay People, second chapter. Hope you all liked the first. Ryou, do the disclaimer.

Ryou: Okay… All though she may be evil, Sarina did not create nor does she own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay… Bakura, can we get out of here now? Sarina is scary…

Bakura: What? I think she's funny. Can we keep her?

Ryou: NO! I mena okay, on with the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_This is the eighteenth body this month and the body count is getting higher by the day. Police have absolutely no suspects and the people that have died have nothing in common. We suggest that everyone stays home at night and locks their doors while the police do every thing in their power to protect the people of Japan and stop these killers. People of Domino, beware.' _ Ryou switched of the TV. and sighed. He finally found out what that sound was that had waken him up at Yuugi's was. It was a gunshot. He was sure of it.

This time the victim of the killer, or even killers, was an emo teenager named Bonz. Ryou met him once before but he didn't say much except 'um, hey.' to Ryou. Now he was dead. It made Ryou sick to just look at the picture on the TV of what Bonz looked like when someone finally found his corpse. It was ghastly. Blood covered his whole entire body, and his left eye was missing. He had two bullet wounds, which the autopsy showed was what has killed him. His arm was twisted at an awkward angle and skin was carefully carved of most of his body. And his eye was still open, as if he was trying to get one last glimpse of the murderer before he left this world. It was as if the killer or killers took a knife and cut him up purposely for the shock of others. This time it was one of Ryou's acquaintances, who would it be next? Would it be someone he knew and cared for? Or would it be someone who he never even met? No matter which it is, no one deserves to die like that. Ryou shivered at the thought.

_'Boy, I hope they find the killer. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Especially those close to me. I don't know what I would do if I found out that Yuugi or Malik had been murdered. I have already lost Amane and my mother and I can't lose them too!' _ Ryou felt his face become hot and a tear trickled down his cheek at the thought of his sister and mother who had died in a car crash when he was eight. Then his dad had become distant and now he almost never came home, so Ryou was stuck living by himself in an apartment in central Domino. He had moved there from Britain with his father when he was thirteen. Now he was seventeen and it was the beginning of eleventh grade. And, quite frankly, Ryou couldn't stand losing anyone else close to him. Yuugi and Malik were the only ones that Ryou cared about left. All he was at school was picked on bullies or neglected by the other kids. But, Ryou was very popular with the girls at school. He was often asked out by them. But Ryou wasn't interested in a relationship right now. He had much more important thing on his mind. Like whom the killer was going to strike next.

So Ryou shook of the thought and wiped away his tears and went to get ready for school. He buttoned up his school jacket and slipped on his school pants and went to brush his hair. People often picked on him for having such unusual white hair. Not to mention that it trailed down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. But other than that, Ryou was a **very** cute kid. He had chocolate brown eyes that when he gave you that innocent look, could melt the coldest of hearts. He had an ever so slight accent from when he moved to Japan from Britain and still speaks in the faintest accent possible. Ryou was also very smart and was a top student in almost every class, except Gym. The gym teacher usually teased Ryou because of his looks and called him a "she-male" much to Ryou's disgust. But no one liked the gym teacher but the jocks anyway.

So then Ryou went to school and his mind was again refreshed on what happened to Bonz and the worry came back yet again.

~~(-_-)~~

It was lunch time at Domino high. Ryou got a tray and then sat next to Jou at the lunch table. Jou and Honda were fighting over a piece of chicken and Anzu was just sitting there shaking her head back and forth at the two bickering over the piece of poultry. Ryou never liked Anzu much because she seemed like she never liked anyone that was different or didn't act or look the same as others. Naturally Ryou suspected that she didn't like him. Jou was **always **hungry. He never seemed to get enough food in his stomach. It was a wonder that the boy was not ten times his current size, for he seemed to eat his weight in food every day. His fluffy blonde hair was probably shaggy enough that you could hide anything in it. He was a dense boy, with a very hard time comprehending things. His coffee brown eyes seemed to flash when he got angry, which was most of the time when Seto was around. Said tall teenager then strode into the lunchroom and promptly sat down next to Yuugi, who had just been tuning out this whole time and finally came back to the present and looked at the tall brunette next to him.

"Oh, hi Seto," Yuugi sighed picking at the slop that the school called food. Seto took out a large lunch and started to eat his rather expensive meal. Since Seto was the head off a **very** prosperous company, making him, and hiss little brother, Mokuba, filthy rich.

"Hello Yuugi, is everything okay? You look sad," Seto asked in the gruff, I-don't-really-care-but-will-ask-anyway voice that the tall teenager had acquired after years of endless bickering with Jou and yelling at countless staff for stupid mistakes. Ryou had gotten the sense that no one remembered that he was here, as always. He sighed at the thought. Malik didn't go to school, for according to him school was a waste of time, and Yuugi had tons of other friends so most of the time he was left out.

'_Well, you can't have everything you want' _Ryou thought. _'I should be thankful for what I have, not grieving over what I don't.' _Ryou sighed again as Otogi came over and took the poultry that the two other teenagers were fighting over still and plopped it in his mouth making both Honda and Jou stare as he downed the chicken and sat down next to Honda. His black hair was held up in a pony tail and his green eyes would attract any single or even taken girl within a mile and a half. He laughed at the looks that he got from his sudden appearance that Jou and Honda gave, while Ryou saw it coming all along. Then the bell ran and lunch was over. Ryou deposited the rest of his food into the trash bin and hurried to class before he ran into the school bully, Ushio, and got his daily beating from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay? How was that? I haven't killed off anyone special yet… but you just wait, Mortals, you just wait. Hehehe… Flames will be used to burn a near bystander to a crisp, so try not to flame, for a bystander will meet his flaming demise by your hand, or flame… What ever. READ AND REVIEW INSOLENT MORTALS!


	3. Otogi and the attempt

HIYA PEOPLE! I AM BACKKKK! So how did you like the last chapter? I got reviews! HUZZAH!

Shinbob: Thank you for critizising my SPELLING! Hell, I could not give more of a crap about it. Just to bug you, I burnd a hosue to da ground with yer speling flaem. Hahahahaha! How was that for spelling SHINBOB! HMMMM?HAHAHAHAHA!

Oh and this update is for the first reviewer, , thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otogi smiled at his mom as he strolled out the door. He had a date tonight and they were going to the Johan's club for a night of dancing and drinking. He smirked at the thought of the night ahead of him activities. He loved dates. Otogi shivered as a cold October wind blew, dragging at his tough leather coat as if trying to grab him. Otogi strolled by the woods beside his house, but then stopped. The black haired teenager had sworn that he had heard something in the woods. Turning around, the boy peered into the forest and snickered. '_Probably just some kid playing a practical joke' _Otogi thought as he kept walking, but he was still unable to shake the feeling of someone watching him.

Continuing on his way to the club where he had told his date to meet him and just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he was being followed. He halted yet again when he heard something in an alleyway. It sounded like someone crying. Otogi was never one to be heroic but he hated to see a lady crying. '_Anyway,'_ Otogi thought to himself, '_she could be pretty' _Otogi grinned at the thought of a beautiful girl crying and him stiding in to save her like a prince charming with a damsel in distress. Forgetting all about his date, Otogi stepped cautiously into the alleyway and started to search for the lady that was crying. But all he could find was a tape recorder replaying the same sobs over and over again. Otogi frowned at the devise and threw it onto the ground. The devise shattered, but the same sad sobs seemed to keep playing over and over in Otogi's mind.

'_Was this some kind of sick joke?' _Otogi wondered turning around to see a figure in a black trench coat leaning at the mouth of the alleyway. Otogi turned around to the other direction to find a large wall standing in front of him. So he turned back to the man in the trench coat and noticed one thing that was peculiar but somewhat familiar. The man in the trench coat had white wild hair. And Otogi only knew one person in all of Domino that had white hair and was not covered in wrinkles.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Otogi called to the trench-coated figure. All he man did was laugh as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. But Otogi was mad. _'Ryou had done this. Great, now I'm going to be late for my date.' _Otogi growled at the joke the man had played. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him backwards. All that Otogi could see was tan skin and blonde hair. Otogi growled again. If there was anyone in Domino that had blonde hair and tanned skin it was Ryou's best friend, Malik. '_They must be playing a trick on me! Well, you know what I am not in the mood for games. I have a date to get to and I am already late!' _Otogi thought as he wrenched his shoulder from the tanned ones' hand. But just as Otogi was about to walk off to his date, the tanned hand wrapped around his throat and threw him up against a wall at the end of the alley. Otogi knew Malik was strong but **this **strong? Otogi yelped as his head crashed yet again into a wall. The white haired male was now next to the blonde male and was looking down on him. Otogi looked into the whitenette's eyes to find that they were cold, heartless, and bloodthirsty. The blonde one took out a knife and fear and shock ran through Otogi's body as the blonde male sunk the knife deep into his arm. Otogi screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to pull away from the white-haired male, who was holding him back as the blonde dug the knife in again, this time in the stomach. The pain spread out in Otogi's body, like poison spreading through his blood stream. Otogi screamed yet again as the knife sunk deeper into his stomach.

Then it hit him. Ryou and Malik were the ones who were murdering everyone. And now they were trying to do the same to him. He struggled more and more as the knife was wrenched out and a ruby fluid leaked out. His arm was already turning numb and was covered in the gooey red solution and his blood could be seen clearly threw his tough leather jacket. Otogi already was starting to feel the affects of the blood loss as he felt dizzy and tired. All he wanted to do was cloce his eyes and sleep. But Otogi knew that if he did then he would surely die if he wasn't going to already. The one in the trench coat pulled something out of his own and pointed it at his leg. With only the glint of the street lights, Otogi could tell it was a gun. It was a particular gun with a strange symbol carved into the handle but Otogi only got a glimpse of the instrument before the gun went off. He gulped and screamed yet again as the bullet buried deep inside his thy.

Then, there were footsteps behind them. The blonde and his partner, the one with the white hair froze and then sank back into the shadows, tossing Otogi to the side and his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. The girl who should have been on a date with Otogi had gotten worried about his lateness and set out looking for him and she found him. He was huddled up against a wall in an alley, unconscious and bleeding. The girl let out a gasp and took out her cell and called an ambulance. The ambulance arrived about five minutes later and carried her unconscious date into the back and to the hospital to fix him up. As soon as the ambulance turned the corner, a pale white hand shot out of the darkness and wrapped itself around her neck, choking her. Then a very airy, very threatening voice came from behind her, sending shivers up her spine.

"You let our prey get away," The voice hissed in her ear, "So now you must take his place." And the sentence was finished with a drawing of a knife and sticking the sharp metal object into the young girls back. The girl whimpered then fell limp as her eyes glazed over and death took the young girls life. The albino that had stabbed her snickered and then called for his partner to come out and have some fun with the corpse for it needed to be presentable when the cops found her in the morning. So with a wild grin the blonde partner took out his knife and started to peel away any skin possible, for this is what they did to their newly dead victims. They made their bodies into twisted masterpieces whose ideas could only be from the maddest of minds. But the two slaughterers had a lot of fun at this step and always walked away proud of themselves for accomplishing such a ghastly piece of art. So as the two partners in killing stood up, they sneered at the mess that had once been their clothing, which were both smeared with blood and gore. Then the albino shook off all the bloody pieces of skin that had accommodated on his lean, skinny body, like a dog after being out in the rain. Snickering, the two continued their unknown path into the dark. All they could do was waiting until the new body showed up on the news the next morning.

~~(-_-)~~

Twenty seven. Twenty seven bodies altogether had been found and no doubt a few more that hadn't must litter the streets somewhere. Ryou was shock that morning when he had gotten the call that Otogi had been attacked and injured severely. Then he was even more shocked to find that one of Otogi's many followers had been murdered and brutally cut up the same night. According to paramedics, she was the girl that had called the ambulance and saved Otogi's life, just barely. But that was all two weeks ago and Ryou was getting ready for school when the doorbell rang. Ryou pulled on his school jacket and pants over is boxers and answered the door. He was shocked to find Yuugi and his gang standing outside his apartment door. Ryou motioned for them to come in and they came and sat on his couch as Ryou started a whole new batch of coffee for his unexpected guests. He came back into the living room where they were all seated and offered them the coffee, in which most took with a small thank you and he sat down.

"Well, now that we are all settled, what do you guys want and why did you come here?" Ryou asked somewhat coldly but never the less very polite. Ryou never liked when people came uninvited and he never had time to prepare for guests.

"Well, we were going to stop by the hospital before school to see how Otogi is feeling. I got a call yesterday that he was up and yes was talking and wanted to know if you would like to come with us," Yuugi said with a smile happy that his friend had waken up. Ryou was never a big fan of Otogi himself but if he was okay in Yuugi's and in everyone else's book, then he was okay in his book too.

"Sure, I would love to," Ryou responded, taking a sip of his coffee." Do you mind if I ask Malik to meet us there as well?"

"No, not at all. The more the merrier Jii-chan always says!" Yuugi laughed as Ryou got up and headed over to the phone. He dialed the number into the phone and waited for Malik to pick up. It was almost three minutes until a very cranky Malik picked up the phone.

"Who ever is on the other side of this f*cking line better hope I don't find them. Who the hell is calling at this hour anyway?" A very pissed off Malik growled into the phone. Ryou giggled at his friend's harsh tone for he knew that it was all any empty threat and knew Malik would never do anything like that to anyone.

"Well good morning to you, Malik!" Ryou giggled at his own joke and at the confused 'huh?' That responded to his sarcastic wake up call. Ryou smirked at the response and then a slightly less pissed off Malik answered.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Malik asked, "Why in the name of hell are you waking me up this early in the morning?" He continued with a rather loud and obnoxious yawn.

"Yes Malik, it's me. And what do mean by at this hour? It's seven o'clock!" Ryou shot back. "Anyway, Me, Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Jou and Seto were going to visit Otogi this morning and we wanted to know if you wanted to meet us there. And have you been going to those late night parties again? You sound like you are tired." Ryou questioned.

"Oh yeah! And boy, are they fun! You know there is one tonight and you could come too if you'd like. I bet you would be a hit!" Malik countered. "And I guess I could get out for a while. I will meet you guys there okay?"

"Okay, and I guess going to a party would be kind of fun," Ryou said, carefully thinking the offer over, "I mean no one ever invites me. Thanks Malik. But I am not going to drink, you got that? Okay, I will see you at the hospital!" Ryou said before hanging up the phone. He was about to go into the other room when the phone rang. Ryou picked it up and Malik was on the other end.

"Just remember Ryou," He whispered into the phone. Ryou thought his voice sounded weird. Deeper. Scarier. "You don't know who you can trust in this town anymore. Be careful." Then Malik hung up. Ryou was shocked at the sudden remark and hung the phone up, chilled to the bone. As he grabbed his school bag, he scampered into the other room and Ryou and the gang took off to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmmmm... so what do you think Malik meant? Hehehe Reveiw and you may find out mortals. Yes and Shinbob, If you complain on my spelling one more time, i swear i will get Garret out (my chainsaw) and cut the nearest bystander to bits. Now my dear people, who is scarier? Bakura with a knife or Me with a chainsaw? (chainsaw noises) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE BYSTANDER DIE! THATS FOR YOU SHINBOB! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Flames will be used to burn people to crisps, which i would greatly enjoy. REVEIW!


	4. The hospital and some new friends?

Okay peoples! I am back. It seems that only 1 person seemed to bother reviewing, so I would like to give a big thanks to Darth Mudkip, who was the only reviewer. But, for that, I did update. Ryou, do the disclaimer.

Ryou: Ummm… Sarina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did there would be undoubtedly be more death in it.

Me: Damn right.

Bakura: So Ryou, are you sure we can't keep her? She's fuuunnn!

Me: Bakura, Did you just whine? Someone check the temperature in hell, because it feels rather chilly down here.

Bakura: Shut the Hell up Sarina, or else I will call Marik.

Me: YAY! MORE PSYCHOS!

Bakura: What? Did I just here you say yay? That's a new one.

Me: On with the story. There are a few OC's in this chapter, but get over it. They won't be around for long… *smirks*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the hospital was a rather dull one. The gang all climbed into Seto's limo, and the whole ride was silent to Ryou, who just stared out the window, remembering the last things that Malik had said to him. '_Just remember Ryou, you don't know who you can trust in this town anymore. Be careful.' _ The phrase echoed in his ears over and over again. If it wasn't for Yuugi tapping him on the shoulder, Ryou would probably not have known that they had arrived at the hospital. As Ryou climbed out of the limo, a familiar blonde tackled him from behind. Only from the kind-hearted laugh could Ryou tell who had confronted him. He rolled his eyes and got off the ground, turning to see the mischievous Egyptian laughing so hard he was virtually crying. Ryou snorted and pouted. He hated practical jokes.

Malik, on the other hand, loved them. Malik had moved to Domino a year ago with his sister Isis, and his adopted brother, Rishid. The three were all Egyptian, and to prove it Isis always wore a necklace holding the eye of Ra, a symbol meaning protection and power. When Malik first came to Domino, he had no friends and knew no one and when he saw Ryou being picked on by a rather large and incredibly mean bully, Ushio, and his followers one day, he gave the bullies a piece of his mind. Well, a piece of his fists more like it. From that moment when Malik had stood up to the bullies, Ryou and Malik have been best friends. And nothing was going to change that.

Ryou continued pouting until he finally sighed and got up. Dusting himself off, Ryou strolled over to where Malik was doubled over laughing and smacked him on the back of his head, making the tanned teenager fall to the ground on his face. This time it was Ryou who was laughing. With a well placed grunt and a good dusting, the Egyptian was on his feet and had Ryou in a head lock and with his free hand, was playfully messing up his hair that had taken Ryou so long to make perfect. There was amusement in Malik's eyes and Ryou was trying desperately to hide his laughter. All the rest of the teens laughed at the scene the two best friends were putting on. After a few minutes, Honda and Seto had to wrench the two apart. So both tidied themselves up, Ryou taking longer for he cared how messy his hair looked while Malik did not. Then, the two best friends and the rest of the group walked toward the Domino Central Hospital to check up on their injured friend and classmate.

~~(-_-)~~

As the group of teens walked into the lobby, Ryou had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. But he was most of the time stared at because of his unusual white hair, so he shook the feeling off, following his friends to the main counter to find out where Otogi was located.

"He's on the 3rd floor, room 143b," chirped the perky red headed nurse behind the desk. "Are you friends of his?"

"Yeah, and thanks for your help," Yuugi said, nodding his head slightly before walking to an elevator and pressing the up arrow. The other teens followed Yuugi to the elevator and when the machine binged, they all climbed in. Seto and Jou were bickering at a random subject and Yuugi was talking quietly to Anzu, who was batting her eyelashes at the short teen, obviously flirting with him. Everyone knew that Anzu wanted her and Yuugi to be more than friends, but that offer was denied a long time ago. But the silly brunette just kept pushing it, probably hoping that one day, Yuugi will like her back. Honda was texting someone unknown to the group, probably one of his pals from motorbike tracks. On weekends, Honda always fixes up his bike and races against other teams. But no one knew who the people were on his team, for no one in the elevator really cared for motorbikes other than Honda. Malik stood silent along side Ryou who stood silent also.

As the elevator came to a stop, all of its inhabitants quickly piled out of it and into the long white corridor. Staying at the back of the group, Ryou and Malik followed Yuugi to The door labeled 143b. Yuugi opened the door to a very sad sight. Otogi was awake, all right, but he sure didn't look very good. His usual perfect black hair was a mess, fanning out over the mound of pillows that he was balanced upon. His arm was tightly bandaged, along with his forehead and most of his stomach. He had many machines hooked up to him, along with a heart monitor and an IV. He was dull eyed and he was watching the TV that was positioned over his bed. He was in all white cloths and he looked deathly pale himself. But of course, Ryou was still paler in comparison. When they came in Otogi immediately looked away from his TV and his eyes visibly brightened from the dull green they were before. He smiled brightly as they all stepped next to his bed and turned to speak.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" the injured teenager spoke slowly.

"'How's it going?' You were the one who got attacked and almost killed! How are you doing? Are you ok? How long till you get out? Where can I get some food? How are these people treating you?" Jou bombarded Otogi with questions, probably trying to hide that he was only here for the food that the hospital served. Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed. Typical Jou.

"I get out of here on the thirteenth of November, or until I am told I can go; I feel better than I did yesterday; The doctors are very nice to me, especially that nurse. I think she likes me. And HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE TO GET SOME FOOD? I HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THIS ROOM FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!" Otogi shouted, careful not to strain himself. He finally relaxed and went on talking "I am so happy that you all came. It was getting lonely…" His eyes stopped when they came to rest upon Ryou and he froze, remembering what had happened to get him in here. "What are you doing here?" Otogi gasped. He started trembling when his eyes saw Malik behind Ryou at the back of the group. All the teenager, including Ryou and Malik turned to see who he was talking to, not noticing that Otogi was talking to Ryou and Malik. They all turned back to Otogi with questioning glances. Otogi pointed a trembling finger at Ryou and everyone gasped.

"Who, Me?" Ryou asked, confused. '_What could Otogi be so afraid of?_' Ryou queried. "What's wrong, Otogi?"

"What's WRONG? WHAT"S WRONG? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUT ME HERE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO MURDER ME!" Otogi screamed, his heart monitor going out of control with fear and rage.

"How can you accuse Ryou of such things! He did no such thing!" Malik shouted, getting in front of Ryou, violet eyes suddenly filled with rage, as if trying to shield the defenseless teenager from the accusations. Ryou swore he could see steam rising from Malik's ears and steam rise from his messy blonde head. '_no one accuses my best friend of being a murderer and gets away with it!' _Malik fumed, tempted to run up to the injured teen and give him a few more bruises to add to his collection.

"OH NO, I'M NOT JUST BLAMEING HIM, I'M BLAMING YOU TOO, MALIK ISHTAR!" Otogi screamed at the blazing Egyptian. That was the last straw for Malik. The blonde Egyptian charged at the raven haired teen on the bed and had to be held back by Jou and Honda before he pummeled the teen into pulp.

"Maybe we should go…" Jou said, dragging a still struggling Malik out the door. All the others followed accept for Ryou, who was frozen to the spot that he stood. '_Me? A murder? I couldn't be… I would never hurt anyone, not to mention killing anyone. It has to be a mistake. It has to be. I am not a murderer!' _Ryou thought as Yuugi came back in with several doctors and a nurse, who froze seeing Ryou so pale, and immediately ran up to him.

"Are you okay, sir? You look wicked pale. Do you have a virus or something?" The nurse fussed as Ryou was shaken out off his shocked trance. He saw the worried look on the woman's face and sighed. The woman had waist long blonde hair and bright green eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, I am all right ma'am. I am from Brittan, so I am naturally pale," Ryou sighed. This is always what happened in hospitals. People see you are deathly pale, think you are sick, and start fussing over you. He realized he was still being yelled at by Otogi and quickly left the room. Malik was finally calming down outside the room and at the sight of Ryou's shocked expression, was at Ryou's side for support. Then Ryou just broke down. Malik was at his side and supporting him as he just cried. Malik threw his tanned arms around the sobbing teen and started whispering comforts into said teen's ear. Malik hated seeing Ryou cry, which was a lot since his mother and sister died. People were always calling Ryou a cry-baby but he didn't care. Malik watched Ryou cry and he felt anger and rage bubble up inside him again.

"That Bastard! How can he blame Ryou and I for this! Now look what he has done! Making Ryou cry like this! The Fucking Bastard!" Malik ranted. Yuugi looked at the clock and it occurred to Yuugi what time it was and that they would be late for first period if they didn't get to school soon. Ryou's crying slowed to a sniffle and, supported by Malik, stood up. Ryou looked at the clock too and he too realized they would be late for school if they didn't hurry. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts clear while Yuugi talked to the rest of the group about the excuse they would all use when they got to school. Ryou's mind was on bigger things. Like why Otogi was convinced that he was the murderer. When Yuugi finished his little excuse speech, the whitenette slowly followed the group into the elevator in a daze. Malik slid in next to him and with one look at the pale teen's face; Malik knew that Ryou was thinking. No one talked in the elevator; no one made a sound except for Jou's loud and obnoxious stomach growling for food. But no one really noticed since he was always hungry. Otherwise, the ride in the elevator was silent. Outside the hospital, Malik said his good-byes, hugging Ryou in a giant bear hug before hopping onto his motorcycle and driving off. The rest of the group got into Seto's limo and sped off to school. And as always, Ryou was left out on the conversations while he just listened in on all that everyone else had to say. Most of them were whispering about what Otogi said about Ryou, Mostly Anzu. She was blabbing to Seto that she wouldn't be surprised if Ryou was the murderer and how she never really trusted him. The only ones not talking about the incident were Jou and Honda who were complaining about how hungry they were. But all the other inhabitants in the limo were talking and glancing at Ryou. Even Yuugi himself was talking about Ryou. He could hear them. And it was eating at him from the inside out.

~~(-_-)~~

At lunch, Ryou couldn't face his friends. Not after what happened that morning with Otogi. It was just too much. So instead of going to sit with Yuugi and his friends, Ryou searched for an empty table. When he could not find an empty table, he searched for least taken table. So he sat at one with only four inhabitants. A blonde girl, a tall brunette, a dusty brunette and a Goth with black hair sat at the mostly empty table that Ryou sat down at. The blonde was laughing hysterically for reasons unknown while her companions just rolled their eyes and the tall brunette chuckled at the still giggling blonde and went back to eating their lunches. Ryou got the feeling that there was something off with the giggling blonde, who as soon as he sat down, turned her blue green eyes to him. She smiled a good natured but semi-crazed smile at him. She scooted to the seat in front of him and smiled again.

"Hi there!" The blonde chirped happily. She grinned widely at the boy who had decided to join her and her companions for lunch. The tall brunette just sighed as the blonde scooted closer to Ryou, obviously interested in said teen.

"So… what is your name cutie?" the blonde giggled. Ryou turned his gaze downcast for he didn't like to make eye contact with those he didn't know.

"Um… My name is Ryou." Ryou answered to the hyperactive blonde. He took a bite of his sandwich and looked the girl in the eye. The blonde gasped at Ryou's chocolate colored eyes and sat in awe of the beautiful boy that had sat with her and her friends.

"Stop it Alita, your going to scare the poor guy," The Goth said from across the table. She opened her dark eyes and stared at the boy, for she saw what her friend was so interested in. The boy was gorgeous.

She turned toward the boy, having the feeling that the boy was slightly uncomfortable with Alita's cooing. She walked up behind Alita and smacked the blonde on the back of her head, making her make a slight gasping sound before glaring at the Goth.

"Oh, you're no fun Chikako!" Alita shouted at the Goth, pouting. Ryou had to chuckle at the pouting face the blonde had and smiled cheerfully. Alita took notice to this and began to giggle herself. Chikako just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Alita. The two just stared at Ryou, as he just ate his lunch. He liked these girls, they were funny.

"You two are idiots, you know that?" The dusty brunette said, briefly looking up from her book. She then rolled her eyes at the snickers her friends gave her for reading at lunch, but no matter, she liked to read. She then put her bookmark in and looked at the boy her two friends were fussing over. She realized that the boy was cute, and he defiantly had an aura of innocence floating around him. She could just feel it, the aura was so strong.

"Oh you shut up, Eve! At least we are not the ones reading at lunch!" The Goth shot back, the blonde too interested in something shiny in her lunch box to hear what was said. The tall brunette who had been quietly been watching the scene play out chuckled at the fail of a come back that the short Goth used. She knew quite well that they all read at lunch sometime that year.

"You all are so funny, and I can't believe that you guys would just jump on the poor guy! Well, he is cute, I admit. So Ryou, it was good to meet you. By the way my name is Kiako." The tall brunette said right before the bell rang for lunch to end. Ryou was amazed at the attention he got from these girls for most either ignored him or well treated him like a trophy. These girls liked him, sure, but they didn't totally make it all him either. Ryou had enjoyed sitting with the four girls, even if they were a little odd. Ryou thought maybe he would sit with them tomorrow. The four girls got up from their spots and strolled out of the lunchroom, followed by Ryou who was smiling. Maybe he had found some new friends. Thinking of friends, Ryou remembered that he was going to a party tonight with Malik. And, quite frankly, Ryou couldn't wait.

~~(-_-)~~

Soooo… did anyone like it? Hmm? Come on, someone had to have like this. I am now considering that if no one reviews, that this may not be updated. Thanks again to Darth Mudkip, who reviewed the last chapter. READ AND REVIEW MORTALS! Flames will be used to burn people to crisps, and to BURN ALL SPELLING ERRORS! HERE THAT SHINBOB? HMMM? SO FLAMES ARE USED FOR USEFUL THINGS LIKE BURNING PEOPLE AND SPELLING ERRORS! HAHAHAHA!

Ryou: ummm… Bakura, she's scaring me…

Bakura: (evil laughter)

Ryou: (face palm) of course…


	5. The algebra and The party

SOOO! Here is the next chapter. Do not own. To bad… (smirks evilly) Beware of my ocs! They will not be around for long! This is dedicated to my friend who keeps bugging me to update. This is for you Janelle!

Ryou found out that the blonde girl, Alita, was in his accelerated math class. She bounced into class and took her seat in the front row. Ryou saw this and moved up to the seat next to her. She waved happily as he sat down next to her. Ryou was starting to get used to this girls everlasting supply of energy and found it very refreshing. He had totally forgotten about Otogi, the hospital, and the murders for a few minutes and actually relaxed. Then Yuugi walked in and the memories of the murders, Otogi and the accusation all came back in a flash. Alita saw this and shot a questioning look to Ryou who was frozen at the memories of this morning. Alita began to worry and was about to do something when Ms. Kame called the class together and class started. Ms. Kame was an ancient looking woman with frazzled gray hair and glasses ten times too big for her. But she wasn't what Alita was interested with; she was interested in the haunter gleam that had suddenly appeared in the white haired teen's chocolate colored eyes. Alita kept her eyes on Ryou throughout the class and determined that something was wrong. Ryou was totally silent, keeping his eyes glued to the desk. And he was ever so slightly trembling. As the last bell rang for the day, Ryou was jolted back to reality. Alita was standing in front of his desk and Chikako, Eve, and Kiako walked simultaneously into the room. Alita spoke first.

"Okay Ryou, What's wrong? And don't tell me there is nothing for I know when something is wrong. I have a lot of experience with people feeling bad, so I just know." The energetic blonde confronted, her arms crossed. The pink shirt she wore wrinkled when she did that. Ryou kept his eyes downcast.

"Nothing is wrong, and I got to go for I will miss the bus if I stay here any longer," Ryou said politely but sadly. This caused Chikako to roll her eyes and frown, giving him a very disappointed look. Eve's face was still buried in the book, so Alita doubted she was even listening to the conversation. Kiako just sighed and closed her eyes as Ryou got up to leave.

"You know, Alita may be a crazed psycho sometimes, but she has a point. I have never seen one person that she could not cheer up. And I know that you are upset about something. You can trust us, without a doubt. I mean, who else would we tell? Other than each other, we really don't talk to anyone else. You can trust us Ryou," Kiako spoke solemnly. Ryou turned around and stared at the four girls that he had only just met, but was already so close to. Ryou sighed and shook his head. He couldn't tell them. He just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't talk about it right now," Ryou sighed, turning and rushing out of the room before any of the girls could say anything, tears being held back with all of Ryou's strength. He hurried to his locker, grabbed his bag and made his way to the bus.

On the bus, Ryou sat alone. He wanted to think over what had happened in the last day. Things were so great until the murders showed up. Well, not really. Ryou had absolutely no friends, except for Malik, or they completely ignored Ryou most of the time. His dad was never home and the only thing that Ryou ever got from him was a letter in the mail each month to keep the apartment that he lived in and some food, but it wasn't nearly enough to keep Ryou comfortable. Ryou had considered getting a job after school, but since he didn't have a car and with all these murders showing up, he would rather not walk home. So Ryou went on with the little money that he got from his father each month. He knew the secret place that his father stashed the rest of the money that he did not have on his business trips, but Ryou did not want to go into it for his father would surly find out and he would receive his usual punishment. A beating. So the money he got was just enough. The teachers were kind on Ryou, for he was a top student in Domino high. Last semester, Ryou had made high honors and with many college scholarship offerings as well. But Ryou didn't know what he wanted to do, so most of the pamphlets just sat on his desk at home.

A few nights ago, another kid from Ryou's class was murdered. Miho Nosaka was murdered on Wednesday. This was a girl that Ryou had made an acquaintance of, but she was **very** interested in him. She had asked him out many times just to be turned down every time. But now that she was dead, Ryou felt sorry for not at least giving the blue haired girl a chance. But then again, he had never really like Miho, she annoyed him. Then Ryou thought of the day he had just lived. He had been accused of being the person that had been murdering people; he had almost been late for school, which never happened; he had sat with some girls that he had become friendly with; and he had relived the memories of this morning all over again. '_Why me? Why does the bad stuff always happen to me? I mean first mom and Amane in the car crash, then dad in his work stuff, and now people are dropping dead all around me and I am the accused of doing it! Can my life get any worst?' _ Ryou thought. Then something occurred to him. '_I have that party to go to tonight with Malik!' _ Ryou thought excitedly.

The bus came to a halt and Ryou gathered up his things and rushed off the bus and into the apartment building. Ryou said 'hi' to the door man and ran into the elevator, going up to his room on the third floor. He got out of the elevator and into the poorly furnished hallway. The lights were dim, the wallpaper desperately needed replacing. The corridor floorboards squeaked as Ryou ran over them. The boy skidded to a stop as he came to a door that read 785.

He pulled out a key that had the identical number on it. He pushed the key into the lock and the door clicked open. Ryou stumbled inside and dumped his backpack on the floor of the apartment, leaving it there as he retreated to his bedroom. The apartment wasn't big, with only a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a main room. The apartment was old, and the only furniture in the bedroom was a double bed, a nightstand, and an oak desk that had neat stacks of pamphlets from colleges, schoolwork, many of Ryou's drawings, and a black laptop. Ryou loved to draw in his free time, but most were very sad and angst-y sketches, but they were still good. On top of the pile was a picture of child, playing in a sandbox, while the things around the sandbox burned. The child took no notice and still was playing in the sand box. A rather sad and dark picture it was. In the corner of the rather small and square room, stood a very large bookshelf, which was neatly packed full of books of all widths and subjects. All in alphabetical order, the books went from the original "Alice in Wonderland" to Shakespeare's "Macbeth" to Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven and other poems". Ryou loved to read.

Ryou strolled over to the closet on the right hand side of the room and opened it. Ryou didn't have many nice clothing articles, but managed to locate a black long sleeved dress shirt and a pair of nice looking skinny jeans. He quickly hung up said articles of clothing and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. About twenty minutes later, Ryou walked out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist, shaking water droplets from his long white hair. The boy knew it was weird, but he loved his hair. He really did. His mother used to coo over how cute he used to look with his white hair, and his sister used to pull it into ponytails that made Ryou look like a little girl. He put a brush through his long white locks and then got changed into the clothing he had picked out earlier.

Just as Ryou pulled the black shirt over his head, he realized he didn't have a ride, nor did he know where this party is. Ryou stumbled over to the wireless phone in the kitchen and dialed Malik's number. The phone rang a few times and then Malik picked up.

"Isis! Shut hell up! Someone is on the frigging phone! … I DON'T CARE THAT WE WERE JUST IN A FREAKING MEETING I NEED TO ANSWER THE PHONE! … OH JUST SHUT UP! Shit Isis, You can be such a grouch you know. Hello? Is anyone there?" A steaming Malik said into the phone after the bit of screaming. Ryou rolled his eyes at his friend's temper and sighed.

"Hi, Malik. Am I interrupting something? I could call back later if I a…" Ryou didn't get to finish.

"No, no, no you weren't interrupting. So what's up Ryou?"

"Oh, well I was just wondering if I was still invited to that party tonight. I mean, I don't have to come…" Again Ryou was interrupted.

"Of course you are! I would never invite someone to something and then un-invite them. So when do you want me to pick you up? I mean you don't have a ride or anything, do you?" Malik questioned. Ryou could here the slight awkwardness in his voice but then he could tell Malik quickly shook it off.

"No I don't. Anyway, where is this party tonight anyway? Is it somewhere local?" Ryou presumed that it wasn't local, Domino being the small town that it is, but he asked to make sure. I mean wild parties can happen anywhere, right?

"Nah, it's in Tokyo. A friend of my friend is hosting it. Yup he sure knows how to throw a party. So how about I pick you up around six and we go?"

"Um… sure Malik, that sounds good. And um, Malik, Do you think that Otogi was seriously thinking that we were the murderers? I mean, he looked wicked scared, of **us**, Malik, of us! No one has ever been afraid of me before and, he's a friend, never the less!" Ryou could feel tears welling up in his eyes again, but quickly held them back.

It was like Malik could sense Ryou's near to falling tears for he sighed and in a comforting voice, said "Ryou, don't worry about it. He probably hit his head too hard or maybe he is just crazy from all that morphine they have him on. But, tonight we forget Otogi, forget the murders, and forget all our freaking problems and just have fun!" Malik finished this with a raise of his arm, which Ryou could tell he had done over the phone for he seemed to have hit his fist against something and let out a loud swear for all to hear. Ryou rolled his eyes at the Egyptian's klutziness. "Well, I'll see you at six, 'kay Ryou?" Malik said before another yell at Isis to shut up.

Ryou gave a quick 'Mmhmm' of approval and uttered a goodbye before hanging up. '_Why does Malik have to swear so much? I mean it doesn't help the situation… so why does he do it?' _Ryou thought. He put the phone back on the hook and strolled back into the bathroom to put yet another brush through his hair. Looking in the mirror, Ryou realized that, with the black shirt on, Ryou looked paler than usual. This is really saying something. Ryou ran a hand over his own porcelain skin, realizing that he really looked like a ghost. Ryou laughed at the thought, for he didn't believe in that kind of stuff. Ryou took out the hair dryer and started to dry his snowy hair. He didn't want to think about that right now, because just like Malik had said, they were going to have fun tonight.

~~(-_-)~~

Ryou finished drying his hair and looked at the time. Five o'clock. Malik would be here in an hour. Ryou went into the kitchen and started to cook something to eat. Since Ryou lived alone mostly, he had to cook and do everything by himself. So cooking was not a problem anymore. The kitchen was the second biggest room in the apartment. The tile was checkered royal blue and pale green, one of Ryou's favorite things about the old apartment. A few tiles were cracked, but that was no problem to Ryou. There was a counter that went along the longest wall and the right hand wall, and it was made out of oak wood. The top of the counter was toped with dark granite. A stove was at on end of the counter and a sink was a little farther down. Ryou was cooking on the stove, making himself a fried biscuit like the ones his mother used to make for him when he was very young. He finished the biscuit and brought it over to the table on the other wall to eat it. Ryou was always very neat so not even a crumb got on the table.

At quarter after five, there was a knock on the door and when Ryou opened it, Malik strolled in. He wore Black jeans with a white sleeveless shirt and a violet hooded opened vest on top. He wore his usual gold earrings, and the matching wrist and arm bands, along with a gold choker. Ryou never had seen Malik so dressed up, for the only times he saw him were when he was over his house in a t-shirt saying witty expressions like "you poke me, you die" and "Is there a sharp object lying around anywhere?" with a pair of jeans in one of the various colors that Malik had in his stuffed closet. Malik actually had his hair brushed, well, sort of, and he had kohl (guy eye liner if you didn't know) lines under his eyes and running partially down his cheeks. Malik took a look at Ryou and he shrugged, usually you don't wear dress shirts to one of these parties, but it'll do.

"So, we are going to get going? I have my motorcycle out back. Let's go!" Malik finished with a yip of excitement, for no matter how many of these parties he went to he always got excited. Ryou gave a little 'eep' of excitement before both teens bolted out the door, Ryou locking it, and running to the elevator. The elevator just opened and before the two teens knew it, they were down stairs in the lobby and running out to sleek black motorcycle. Malik handed Ryou a helmet and strapped on his own and hopped on the seat and Ryou hopped on the back. Then, the two unusual guys and the black motorcycle drove off.

~~(-_-) ~~

The two boys arrived at the party and already Ryou had a bad feeling about this. People were coming out in groups; all smelling like alcohol and something else Ryou couldn't quite place. Ryou was only seventeen so if he got caught drinking, then he could be in some serious trouble. Not that he would want to drink anyway, the stuff reeked! He followed Malik inside and realized that someone was throwing up in the bushes that surrounded the house. Ryou shivered, not at the cold but at the sounds coming from the upper part of the two story house.

Inside, loud music played and people were all about, dancing, drinking, and making out. Ryou's stomach did a flip flop when he noticed two men making out in the corner, shirtless. Ryou let out an 'eep' sound and continued to follow Malik to the back of the room. Malik was eighteen, so he wasn't legally allowed to drink, but Ryou had a growing feeling that he would be the one driving them home for the night. He had driven a motorcycle before, but only for a few minutes, but he was sure he could make it home alive and in one piece. Malik went over to a cooler and opened it, fishing out a beer and a coke, offering the coke to Ryou. Ryou took the soda gratefully as Malik popped open the beer and took a long swig of it. Then, Ryou decided to take a look around. Ryou felt someone tap on his shoulder to find a girl with red hair standing there in a green dress, giggling. Ryou rolled his eyes and walked away. The he got a glimpse of a blonde girl with blue-green eyes with three other friends who he was familiar with. He turned around, hoping the girls hadn't seen him, but no such luck. Alita, almost as if she had sensed that Ryou was there, spun around and looked right at him. She smiled and waved and Ryou did the same back. It wasn't long before the girl beckoned him to come over and sit with them on the couch. Eve had her hair back, and was wearing a hunter green spaghetti strapped dress. She didn't have any makeup on, and she was obviously was very bored. She sat next to Chikako, who, of coarse, was wearing a short sleeved black dress that went down to her shins and wore her black hair down her back and had black eyeliner and long black lashes that lidded her already dark eyes. Alita sat in between Kiako and Chikako, wearing a deep red spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at her knees. She had her hair in a long braid that went to the side and was tied in a gold ribbon and had glitter all around her eyes. Kiako had a simple pair of leggings on and a royal blue dressy-ish shirt on, but it looked as if Alita couldn't get her friend in a dress. She had her hair tied back and a smirk on her face as she saw two guys staring and pointing at their little group.

Ryou strolled over to the four girls, suddenly feeling self-conscious for no good reason. Ryou was just about to sit down when someone bumped into him from behind, knocking Ryou onto Eve's lap. Eve giggled and helped the suddenly pink-faced Ryou up. Ryou got up and sat next to Eve, who had pulled a book out of nowhere and now was reading in the loud music and flashing strobe lights. Alita gave Eve a questioning look, kind of confused on how her friend had gotten a book in a place like this. Eve looked up, smiled at Alita, and went back to her reading. Alita rolled her eyes. Figures Eve would be able to read in a place like this. Chikako sighed and got up to get another can of root beer, and Kiako went with her, leaving Alita, Ryou, and a book-engrossed Eve sitting on the couch. The song changed and Alita's eyes lit up. She jumped up and pulled both Eve and Ryou with her.

"Ooh I Love this song! Lets all dance!" Alita giggled pulling her two friends, one with a book still in hand and the other with an empty can of Coke in his. And soon after, the three were again joined by Kiako and Chikako, and the five danced and danced to the rather lively music of Lady Gaga's song Paparazzi.

~~(-_-)~~

SOOOO… how did you like? Guess who is the next victim? I AM NOT TELLING YOU! Review and maybe… I'll post the next chapter and you will see who gets BRUTILY MURDERED NEXT! MWAHAHAHA! Flames will be used to burn bystanders to a bloody crisp. Reviewers get free 'hugs' from Marik and Bakura. They said they would rather like it. SO REVIEW!


End file.
